HAKURO
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Drenbof |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = 哈骷髏 (Ha Ku Lou) |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 35800513 |mylist1 = 38537761 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = |country = Taiwan }} HAKURO is an Taiwanese who started covering song in 2013. His voice is deep and cool in low range, yet sweet and cute in high note using falsetto. He has a proficency of changing style and well-controlling his voice in one song, as in his cover of "Mousou Zei" . He also can keep his sound long and stable as in the cover of "Jenga" . In the cover of "Love is an Open Door" , HAKURO took self-duet with himself and his female voice is totally different, high and clear although it's still powerful as his male part. Thus, he can be considered as a . HAKURO became inactive on NND after 3 videos that he uploaded to promote the LIVE FORMOSA Nico "Stardusters of the Galaxy" in August 2015. His facebook also stayed in hiatus after January 2016 until February 2017 while his YT channel is kept unreachable. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2013.09.05) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) (2013.09.13) # "Yume de Ai Mashou" (Let's Meet in a Dream) (2013.09.19) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.04) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2013.11.08) # "Negai ga Kanau Basho" (Where the Wish Will Come True) (2013.12.23) # "Byakuya ~True Light~" (White Night) (2013.12.24) # "Aftergrlow" (2013.12.25) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) feat. Suika and HAKURO (2014.02.11) # "Koishikute" (Missing You) (2014.02.21) # "Jenga" (2014.02.28) # "Sanso no Umi" (Ocean of Oxygen) (2014.03.05) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen song) (2014.03.14) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2015.04.15) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.04.22) # "Peropero" (2014.05.02) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.21) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. HAKURO and KATE (2014.07.14) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) feat. HAKURO and Moose (2014.07.23) # "Blessing" feat. Drenbof, HAKURO, iKu+, KATE, Iblis, Sakuya, Keikaku Tsuukou, Masao, Moose, and Warako (2014.08.06) # "Gomenasai wo Ieru Kana" (I Wonder If You'll Say Sorry) (2014.09.05) # "Angelfish" (2014.10.04) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzoku-dan" (Rin Len Space Thieves) feat. Yomi and HAKURO (2014.10.25) # "solitude" (2014.12.21) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. HAKURO and LooHoo (2015.01.06) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hanken" (Chopin and The White Key of Ice) (2015.02.23) # "Kimi Sae Ireba" (As Long As You Are) (2015.04.04) # "Xing Lu" (Star Road) (2015.08.12) # "Hoshizuku Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. RiNN and HAKURO (2015.08.12) # "Starduster" (2015.08.12) # "Sachima's Song feat. HAKURO, ChoRiren, and SatoFey (2017.02.12) }} Discography Gallery |HAKURO RL.jpg|HAKURO in real life, as seen on his facebook }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Plurk * Facebook